Travis's Apprentice
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Mainly a story about OC name Angie HomeRun who accidentally got into the UAA ranking with Travis. Now Angie along with Travis must survive the ranking to be the top one in order to stop the UAA ounce and for all. Includes Shinobu, Henry, and Sylvia. Rated T for cussing and violence


Hey this is BlackAngel again here with my latest creation on fanfic.

Summary; A story of how a girl suddenly ends up in a ranking assassin game by mistake now being trained by Travis Touchdown himself in order to survive.

I hope you'll love it and let me know if you like it or not thanks.

* * *

"NONSENCE! This is complete utter nonsense I tell you. I expect a better report then this Angie." Barnaby, my boss said to me in a fitting rage.

Sigh, yes we've been though this before boss there's not enough stories to put on the newspaper, not enough deaths taken place, not enough photos of delinquents that just won the NBA I get it. Ever since I came to this Santa Destroy City my only goal was to become a reporter but instead have to deal with this all day. Dad said its how life in the real world is like. You want to make it big you going to have to deal with boss like Barnaby a big guy who think he is a king among kings.

OH! In case you are wondering the person who this Barnaby is yelling at is me. Angie HomeRun, Don't ask how I have HomeRun as a last name I just have it. I move here to Santa Destroy with my parents because of their work thing. They knew a friend who is the head boss at the news reporting business and beg him to teach me how to become an independent woman since I'm almost gonna be 18 but here's the catch, one I don't know how to drive yet, two I never had a job before well beside working for Barnaby, and three I never gotten laid before so yeah put that on my independent list of what I haven't accomplished. But I'll tell you this, this is my first summer vacation here and its gonna be bloody fantastic if you know what I;m saying.

"Angie, are you even listening to me Missy?" Barnaby yelled at me snapping me out of lala land.

"Yes sir, I should have asked more questions, gains more detail an-"

"NO I SAID!" He yelled clenching his cigerate in clench teeth, he reach into his pocket and pulled out a bizarre photo and shoved it at me. I looked at it to see a picture of a dead guy perhaps in his twenty laying face down on a pavement floor covered in blood, in both hand he held two shelf knives.

"You see there kid," Barnaby ask taking a whiff of his smoke

"Yeah, a dead guy on a ground. Pretty disturbing to show to a newbie here don't you think?" I ask giving the photo back to him

He took the photo not ounce looking up at me but turn to face the window were on the third floor by the way. Barnaby is known as the big boss in the news reporting business in Santa Destroy. He was the one who offer me the job as his news helper in the business though he never ounce told me the reason why. He was a big buy who have a craving for junk food and tend to act like a angry bear when things don't get finish like the way he wants them to be. But even though he may sound like a jerk to some he was the one who offer to take care of me while my parents were away on business. But enough about that lets go back to Barnaby yelling at me about a photo.

"Teh, at least you not as dumb as the other brat who thought the photo was a spilled cup of Kool-Aid," Barnaby said

"Does this have something to do with my next job sir?" I asked already knowing that it does.

"Yes," He said turning to face me, "Kid, I know you're new in this city and I've known your family for as long as I dared to remember. What you see here is a common thing in this city for the past 10 years,"

That sent chills down my spine, "You mean this happens a lot here?"

He nodded, "Of course, but the question as to why it happens was never found especially the cops don't know SH^% either, rumors has it that it involves assassins. Pretty mess up joke that is," He then giggled thinking it was funny 'assassins'.

"Why you telling me this? Don't tell me I have to hunt who ever doing this on camera are you?" I asked worried.

Barnaby grinned, "Why of course, kid this is the big deal here. The greatest scoops that can help you get to the top I guarantee you. All you have to do is find out who is doing this and catch them in the act of violence."

I stamp my hands on his office table in outrage, "This is crazy, this is like a death sentence here not a scoop of the century," I yelled at him.

He yelled back, "Look kid its all you have to do is take a dang photo of this crook that might be the culprit, just as long as that person doesn't know your there. Look I'm doing you a goddam favor now take it or LEAVE."

"HUMP!" He was really getting on my nerve that Barnaby.

How can he think I can get this photo shot of a murderer on the news unless he was thinking of a perfect excuse to get ride of me then he got another thing coming.

I took the reports about the killing and the camera from Barnaby then left his office with a slam at the door. _What in heavens's name am I supposed to do now? _I said to myself as I read though the article and sceem though the files of the murders accounted. I gotta say, most of these people were mostly male and were into gang vilonce so that checks out. The next is how they were murdered, each one of them was cut in half so perfectly almost like swish cheese. Who ever did this was definitely a pro in killing. Great not only am I hunting a photo of this killer, I'm dealing with a pro here this should be illegal but technically its not in this city.

And finally down to the suspects who may have been the cause of this. Most o these male and female suspects were well mess up. Basically most of them have a huge criminal record not to mention out of this world outfits to match it. Shinobu, Henry, and what this about a UAA ranking? Are they talking about this hit TV show known 'No More Hero' going on lately nation wide? It can't be. As I looked over the files that have been given to me it has come to my conclusion that who ever is doing this is definitely had a goal in mind that involves killing and this time this person is perhaps striking again.

"Uhhhh," I yawn rubbing my head in frustration already fed up with this report, "I think I'm gonna grab me some coffee," I said to myself.

I stood up from where I was sitting I accidentally hit the table bottom knocking the files on the top down. "Son of a -," as I reached down to get them I notice a photo behind all the stacks, one I haven't seen before.

It was a photo of a guy with a pointy black hair, wearing a red jacket, he wore yellow glasses, he must have though he look ridiculous cool with them. On his shoulder he held what look like a laser sword (if you ever heard of Star Wars then you know what I mean).

I flip the poho over to see a name written on the back, "Travis TouchDown?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know if you guys want more of this story.


End file.
